Warcraft the second son of the moon
by bmanbeast57
Summary: The second son was enslaved broken rebuilt into a heartless killing machine yet he was saved and killed his former masters yet he was taken from his death by his mother a goddess and brought home but is Azeroth ready for him are they ready for the WOLF of the moon are yhey ready for the carnage he'll leave in his wake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Warning multiple crossovers with tech and plasmids and abilities from COD, Bioshock and Far Cry instincts and Crysis and others **

"Talking normally"  
**  
[Thoughts]**

**Demons**

**gods and Titans**

**OC Information**

**Age: 19**

**First name: Redacted Classified- Current name- Subject 0 **

**Middle name: Redacted Classified**

**Last name: Redacted Classified**

**Mother: Deceased- cause- Rebel assassin **

**Father: Deceased- cause- Rebel assassin **

**Code name: Wolf of the Crescent moon**

**Armaments: MG42 MK200 machine gun- The MG42 machine gun was brought back to life and remade into the MG42 M200 it was improved it's ammo count was improved by 1000 and stabilizers along with smart aim. **

**NANO Storage: 2x EMC, 3x Widowmaker,3x Banshee, 4x Rack-9,2x Spartan SA3 , 2X Howitzer, 1 Venom-X, 2x Honey Badger, 2x Bizon,4x MR6,3X Rift E9, 1x Marshal 16, , 2x MP5, 2x MTAR, 1x Manual Crossbow, 4x Titus-6, 1x Storm PSR,2x MP7, 4x Skorpion EVO, 1x M8A1, 2x Peacekeeper MK2, 2x Man-O-War, 2x Lynx,3x 4x RW1, 2x XMG, 1x Magnetron, 1x MAYHEM, 2x HBRa3, 2x MORS, 2x CEL-3 Cauterizer, 2x Repulsor, 1x AE4,EM1, 1x R.A.W, OSA, **

**2,470,000 Ammo.**

**NANO foundry: The NANO foundry is basically a factory it can produce guns, armor, vehicles, even store it on an atomic level through atomizing it.**

**Nanosuit (AN jin roh the wolf brigade armor): powerful and extremely versatile and flexible able to withstand atmospheric reentry and massive amounts of damage.**

**Third person POV Rebel base year 2237 **

**Subject report 001 on Subject 0 by DR. White: Subject 0 has undergone the standard augmentations without any negative side effects losses of subjects 256-289 has been a minor setback... END OF REPORT**

**Subject report 004 on Subject 0 by : The subject has advanced in the last three months at an alarming rate when given complex problems he was able to solve them in a few moments, He also has been able to memorize anything we show him, Do to this I have marked him as our prize subject and on a separate note he has been cold colder than the rest but when he looks at us I see my death. END REPORT**

**Subject report 009 on Subject 0 by : 0 has undergone several more aggmentacens he now has both night vision and thermal he has also recovered at a supernatural rate. 0 has been hard to manage we have had to resort to beat him into submission more than a few time when that didn't work were threatened the others this had an effect he stopped and submitted but onto more important things one year has gone by and we have only lost seven to the training I plan to have them undergo more testing and procedures as soon as they are able. END REPORT**

**Subject report 44 on Subject 0 by : Today we have grafted 0 with the Plasmids he adapted to them rather well no deformations we found but he had to be treated for a bloody throat from how much he screamed like most subjects we also lost 15 subjects their bodies could not handle it I hope you send us a new batch soon the sooner the better. END REPORT**

**Subject report 78 on Subject 0 by : Subject 0 has been the first we infused with mutagen Evolution it's designed to enhance the strength, speed, and endurance of the subject 0 was only 1 out of ten of the group of 34 subjects that made it the others mutated and had to be put into cryo till a use can be found for them. **

**Subject report 1045 on Subject 0 by : The subjects have reached their teenage years. 0 he is human NOT it is impossible no other subjects were able to survive that many augmentations and be able to still be alive without any negative side effects. Major Flak has stepped up his** **training to a highly advanced level so far he has already surpassed the other subjects in everything we don't know what his limits are yet ….. I plan to see them even if I have to push him to the brink of death to do it if we can make more like him earth will fall and the colonies will be in charge like we should be. END REPORT **

**Subject report 2129 on Subject 0 by : This is Crane is dead killed by 0 along with 23 guards in a rage I have to say what a waste. The subject has been placed in a holding cell for the time then release and put back into the field. In other related notes 0 has completed his 270th mission before he killed white all targets neutralized and no witnesses and we lost subjects code-named Beta and theta as well during augmentations today we won't be trying that on 0 I hope we get new subjects soon we are going through them fast. END REPORT **

**Subject report 2147 on Subject 0 by : 0 has been grafted with the NANO foundry it fused with his arm it was not pleasing for him we had to keep him awake for it. Major Flak has killed three more subjects with his Training to methods leaving us with only 123 left the 123 are expendable 0 is not. I have begun experimenting with 0 blood to see what makes him like this I intend to find out and give this to the other subjects with an army of 0's we'll be unstoppable and 0 has completed his 400 mission with all objectives completed: END REPORT **

**Subject report 2167 on Subject 0 by :0 has killed Major Flak and 10 guards we had to gas the whole room to stop him. We had also grafted the nanosuit to him and he was able to survive it and adapted it to go into his body at will he is a gem in the ruff with his DNA I can make us a army that will church earth and all who try us and all we had to do was kill two people to do it:END REPORT **

**Subject report 3196 on Subject 0 by : Zero is listed as MIA after we sent him to kill a high ranking earth empire official. We can't seem to find anything where he went and we have not been able to raise the EVC team for days now: END REPORT **

**Rebel Command inquiry : Dr Crane you damn well better have a good answer why Subject 0 just wiped out several of our bases and gave valuable information to earth empire that even as we speak they are taking very important strategic locations in fact he killed anything that moved everything or one in those areas is dead he then disappears then reappears and does it again, Doctor Crane you had better get your subjects to take him down or bring him in or I will personally pay you a visit: END Inquiry **

**Dark Lab Doctor Crane response: Zero has gone Rouge we are unable to activate the kill switch on him and to also report the other subjects we had in the field have been killed or defected to Earth empire we will start mass production Subjects to push earth back.**

**Subject report 3300 on Subjects by : I am sad to report that all subjects have died when I tried to graft 0's blood to them the went into a deep sleep and suffer massive organ failure and massive brain hemorrhages and I fear that 0 knows our moonbase has not reported like they should this maybe my last report we lost the war we have only a handful of members left and their dropping fast this is Doctor crane signing off for the last time: END REPORT **

**Wolf formally 0 video call to rebel HQ.**

" You know I'm a killer a monster a Demon, Devil. " I killed men women children you made me into what I'm but now thanks to Earth empire or the Terra empire I'm free they freed me but I can't forget what I did or forgive myself so by the time you see this Ships from earth will be at your front door and send you to me in hell I set Dark bases reactor for detonation I'll die here and atone for my sins but you will die and suffer at my hands for all time in hell" . Wolf cut the feed and sat down in a chair as the room shook from the meltdown. Then a small orb was at his side.

" So this is it partner just wait for death hmm". The orb said.

" Yes Six ". Wolf said in an emotionless tone his mask hiding his face.

" they made you do it was NOT your fault they made you do it and if you didn't they were going to kill the others you tried to save them". The AI said.

" It makes no difference I killed to many innocent people time for me to pay for my crimes". Wolf said and the room shook as another part of the lad blow up and the fire was already starting to spread.

" The next one will level the whole lad". The AI said.

"Ok". Wolf said and he waited and the room shook more violently.

" What the fuck is with this energy reading". The AI said as a white portal opened up and it started to pull him in he tried to pull out of its range but it was too strong and he was soon pulled through.

**Pov change Location unknown **

Wolf laid on the ground as he opened his eyes and blinked.

" Wolf is not going to believe you". The first voice said and wolf recognized it as six.

" **I know but I have proof". **An elegant voice belonging to a female said and it seemed familiar and full love? When she talked about him.

" I do believe but Wolf may well be reluctant to after you know what he had been thought and became"! Six snapped. " And you let him suffer bitch"! Six said and for some reason, Wolf got angry the way Six talked to the woman.

" **I was not able to take him I was stopped by powers that created existence itself you damned AI I cried every day for him so don't you dare say I didn't love my SON"! **She said and Wolf got to his feet and looked to where the voices came from. His eyes winded who he saw his hands shook. The person standing them was dead he remembered her dying in front of.

" Your dead this is not possible". Wolf shook his head.

The woman in question was a black-haired woman with silver eyes and was quite beautiful. The woman was his mother the one person who he hopes he could never meet again not after what he's done. He started to feel sick and hyperventilating she'll know what he did he could take the hate from anyone else but not his mother!

" Wolf! Calm down look she knows what happened and what you were forced to do". Six told Wolf who was still in denial. Wolf saw his mother walk in front of him. He readies himself for whatever hate she was ready to give him. In steed, she moved her hand to his helmet making him look at her.

" **The ones who did this to you I hate the ones who made you do the things you hate I hate but I don't hate you, my son, I never could".** She told him and he calmed down.

" I saw you die and dad how are you alive". He asked confused. His mother soon changed she got taller and her hair became longer and her ears her skin became pale her hair snow white her eyes now glowed complete and wore vary revving clothing.

"**My true name is Elune The Moon Goddess, The Mother Moon, The Night Warrior, Personification of the White Lady, the Mother Moon, the Night Warrior". **She told him and Wolf just looked at her.

" …..Huh". He said to make the AI to a metaphorical facepalm.

" **Your father Malorne and I took mortal formes and went to earth and started from birth to gain an understanding of worlds that were far beyond ours when we died or assassinated we tried to bring you to us but we were stopped". **She told him and the supersoldier looked at her.

" By what you just told me that your a goddess and were unable to get me who could stop you or _clam can_". Wolf said and he was to clam.

" **Death and war 2 of the enforcers of the creator and keepers of the balance said you were to suffer and become both their champion and aspect I...was forced to obey or they would kill you than us as well". **She told him and his eyes narrowed under his helmet.

" I see but I never meet them and why did they pick me". Wolf asked greeting his teeth.

" **They said the creator picked you Azeroth I was told was important to the universe itself I was not told why I begged and pleaded with them War the most honorable of the 4 was apologetic and said you would be stronger death just told me to grow up and deal with it I never left you I watched from afar and did what I could for you". **She told her son.

" Death and War huh it makes sense well all of this is most confusing but right now I go with it do you know when I'll meet them"? He asked her in a kinder tone.

" **No, they'll do so when they choose to". **She told her son.

" I see what do I do now then I don't like being still". He said crossing his arms.

" **You have a brother Cenarius he is a teacher to the night elves I already told my chosen of your arrival ".** She said with a smile.

" Does he know"? Wolf asked

" **Yes, he was quite angry about why I was unable to bring you to Azeroth and was rather vocal about your treatment". **She said making Wolf relax.

" And he still wants me there I find that hard to believe". He said crossing his arms.

" **He does, in fact, he has been waiting in my temple for days after I was told to bring you to Azeroth". **She told Wolf.

" I see I..would like to meet him". Wolf said with a little hesitation.

" **Your brother and nieces and nephews will be happy to see you". **Elune said and waved her hand and a portal appeared." **I'll always be able to talk with you". **She told him and he walked through the portal and if he looked back he would have seen the mischievous smile his mother had.

" **Maybe you'll enjoy it and I want more grand baby's". **She said in mischief.

**Temple of the Moon **

Cenarius Lord of the Forest, Supreme Druid, Defender of the Emerald Dream, Demigod of the Groves, Lord of the Groves. Has been standing in the same spot for days waiting for his brother one he has never meet one who was forced to kill men, women, and children by sick and twisted humans who wanted power he saw his brother eyes slowly become lifeless the acts he was forced to commit lesser men would have killed themselves. To make matters worse if he fought back the beat him A CHILD within an inch of his life like a dammed dog.

When that didn't work they then threatened the other children and they force him to watch as-as they slit a young girl's throat and forced him to watch her bleed out. Then when they experimented on him the screams his brother let out would haunt him forever. The horrors he saw would leave him to closely watch his children. Then one day his mother told him she was allowed to take his brother from that hell. As such he waited for days.

The Long Vigil still was ongoing he hoped his brother would find someone talk to about what he's been though. Tyrande Whisperwind and the night elves were told about his brother and sadly when the truth came out the thought it was the humans on Azeroth were the ones who had his brother but when he told them that the one's responsibilities were not in their reach they stop. Tyrande, unlike the others, had seen what had transpired and when asked why he was left to his fate, all Cenarius could do was say he and his mother were forced to by powers beyond them.

Cenarius then saw a portal open in view of everyone and after a few moments and figure cladded in pitch black armor. The red-eye holes seemed to make himself see death. Cenarius could see the other backing away he shook his head at that but he could not fault them he was quite intimidating.

" I'm looking for Cenarius". And that confirmed it was his brother.

" I am my brother mother told me of your arrival". Cenarius spoke putting the night elves at ease. Wolf the reached to his helmet and moved it sideways and with a-.

SNAP

Making everyone jump in fright and HISS followed and the helmet was removed. He slowly took off his helmet.

" By Elune". A Night elf said.

Wolf appreciate was unique he had pale hair and pale skin he had a jagged scar from his cheek to his neck his eyes were pale white. His eyes are what made many unnerved they were lifeless as he looked at them the look of someone who had just given. The fact what horrified the night elves was how young he was.

" My name is Wolf".

**End chapter one**

**Well, this is just an experiment and I want to see what you all think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Warning multiple crossovers with tech and plasmids and abilities from COD, Bioshock and Far Cry instincts and Crysis and others**

"Talking normally"

**[Thoughts]**

**Demons**

**gods and Titans**

_Previously on Warcraft the second son of the moon _

_" I'm looking for Cenarius". And that confirmed it was his brother._

_" I am my brother mother told me of your arrival". Cenarius spoke putting the night elves at ease. Wolf the reached to his helmet and moved it sideways and with a-._

_SNAP_

_Making everyone jump in fright and HISS followed and the helmet was removed. He slowly took off his helmet._

_" By Elune". A Night elf said._

_Wolf appreciate was unique he had pale hair and pale skin he had a jagged scar from his cheek to his neck his eyes were pale white. His eyes are what made many unnerved they were lifeless as he looked at them the look of someone who had just given. The fact what horrified the night elves was how young he was._

_" My name is Wolf"._

**Present day six weeks after arrival **

" By Sargeras what is this thing". A Satyr said fear evident in his voice. He and his sons were going to attack a Night elf patrol and maybe have their way with a few of them but them a hulking behemoth of a THING showed up. It looked like a demon because of the red eyes but they were wrong so very very wrong. It started six weeks ago when many of his people started to be found dead their mutilated bodies and faces forever frozen in terror and agony. He then realized this was what was doing it but it was too late.

It had pointed some kind of weapon at them and killed two of his sons before he could react. The armor they had didn't help at all their magic attacks didn't even scratch it or their weapons. So they ran but wherever they went IT was there and killed more of them. This thing was something worse than anything in the Legion.

Now he was alone all his sons dead.

_Thump_

" Please no". He said in a low voice full of fear.

_Thump Thump_

" Lord Sargeras please help me". He begged from his God but got no answer.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP _

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

He backed up and hit something he slowly turned and rounded and came face to face with blood red lenses and was hit so hard he slammed right into a tree. His vision was blurred due to the pain but he saw it walked to him. When it did hit picked him off the ground with one hand.

" Have mm mercy". He cried out and was slammed into a tree and he only made it more annoyed or angry he was too scared to decide.

" _**Mercy never gave it so sorry all outta mercy". **_It said and lighting formed in its hand. " _**You'll live but you're going to give you fellows a message". **_It said.

" I DO WHATEVER YOU WANT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME". He screamed.

" _**I'm going to say this once and only once never come back never think about night elves or their territory again and return any night elves you have or I'll make sure that the last thing your kind sees is headless bodies and severed limbs as you kinds genocide is carried out that is not a threat but a fact DO YOU UNDERSTAND". **_It told him and OH Sargeras it meant it.

" I'll tell them all please let me go". The Satyr said and the hand was removed.

"_**Good boy and who am I". **_He asked as it started to lift him off the ground.

" I- I don't know".

" _**That's right you don't know yet that little mystery keeps you up at night". **_

" _**Leave or". **_He looked up." _**You'll end up like all of them".**_ He then disappeared in a black gust. He then slowly looked up and saw his sons all of then strung up like deer with their guts hanging out. He then ran away from the hell that was now the frost.

**POV change the Third person **

Wolf watched the Satyr running from his spot and didn't even stop. He chuckled at it what he had a fucked up sense of humor. Six weeks and he's killed around 235 demons he was…. disappointed? He thought they would be able to do more but so far they didn't. Physical warfare was extremely important for him once you decimate the enemy morally even the most hardened veteran would lose the will to fight. Even here and now Sun Tzu teachings worked in this day and age.

" Six I'm on my way back suns almost up". Wolf said over the comms.

" Copy that and for the record, the high priestess and your brother have asked you to join them this morning," Six said and Wolf let out a mental sigh. Every day so for his brother has been trying to teach him about magic but Wolf said he was fine with plasmids. Tyrande his mother's high priestess one of the few who knew what he has done. He also for some odd reason would feel strange around her he had no idea why he's heart would speed up and his face would heat up.

He had Six tests the air for what was causing it. When Six asked why the AI broke down laughing and he never received his answer….and he went and asked his brother alone he had done the same thing after that he just in the first time gave up on something and left it alone.

He and Six used the NANO foundry to craft an armor station that would repair/upgrade and store his armor along with a few other things. Wolf then looked at the maps he had and scanned it to his armor so he knew where he would be at and where to attack and the fact all the Male night elves where sleeping when their homes could be attacked and that even they could be awakened the loss of power could have crippled them where if an enemy was smart enough a blitzkrieg attack could be catastrophic to the Night Elves.

He would not allow it.

So he made sure that the native hostiles the Satyr's his brother had gone with him when he used a spy drone to find a few of them. They all died and he impaled their bodies on pikes and left a message.

KEEP OUT OR THIS WILL ONLY BE THE PROLOGUE TO GENOCIDE YOUR GENOCIDE.

Fear is a good weapon when used in the right hands and every night he repeated the process. His brother did not approve much. Not of the killing but the way he did it.

" I see very well tell them I'll be there". Wolf said reluctantly.

" Without your armor and well some sun maybe be good for your pale ass". Six said. Wolf's eye twitched behind his helmet.

" Understood". He said.

" I'll inform them right now". Six said and a bit of humor was picked up in the voice of the AI.

**POV change third person Nordrassil**

" What is the celebration for"? Wolf asked his brother. As around him, they're where.

Cenarius let out sigh his brother had clear social issues. The fact also from what the AI said his brother was responsible for the many deaths of the Satyr's in a rather gruesome manner but still a few patrols he personally saved. The way his brother killed and how emotionless he was scared him...but there was the fact he seemed to be nervous around Tyrande was equally funny but when he tried to embarrass his brother he would say something he didn't understand...he was sure it was insulting.

" To answer your question the celebration is in honor of your brother". Cenarius told his brother.

" Why"?

" Bother mother and I agree that you need to socialize more and more over the night elves wish to show their appreciation for what you been doing to keep them safe". Cenarius looked at his brother whose face showed emotion.

" I will... attempt it I make no promises". Wolf said and Cenarius knew that was a good sign as he would make an effort.

" Brother I only want you to have peace I know I can never understand what you been through but here and now I will fully understand and accept you as you are you can be anything now that should never have been stripped from you". Cenarius told Wolf.

Wolf just stayed silent. Wolf never expected to ever have a family after what he's been through and adjusting is not an easy task for Zazahim he's always on guard always ready to kill but here he can have freedom.

" Freedom huh Delta, Epsilon, Theta I wish you two were here with me ". Wolf whispered and thought about those that were lost.

**Timeskip Temple of Elune **

Wolf stood in a corner at the celebration and watched everyone enjoy themselves. He already meets a few of his brother's children. He saw everyone enjoy themselves he was content with being a shadow. He felt naked without his armor and vulnerable he hated it.

" Lord Wolf".

Wolf looked to his right and saw Tyrande Whisperwind. She is his mother's high priestess and highly skilled with a bow and he always felt uncomfortable around her not in a bad way he thinks.

" Ma'am". Wolf said back to her.

" I trust you are well". She asked.

" Yes, ma'am". He responded and walked away leaving he wondering what she did wrong.

" Well, that went a lot better than you think". She looked around and saw the orb that was now a common site well Six was.

" How every time I try to speak with him he leaves have I done something to anger him"? She asked.

" No, that's just Wolf at least he responds and he has zero ideas on how to socialize with well any that was not a subject so don't worry about it and the fact he is out of his armor in another thing that only one person has been able to do". Six said making her look at the artificial intelligence.

" Who was it"? She asked and the AI seemed sad?

" Subject Theta and Delta those two were an inseparable team and Wolf well he was prone to killing _anyone _that so much as looked at them wrong". Six then pulled up a hologram of two individuals. One was massive and towered over a full grown Male night elf his armor**( jin roh Kerberos armor**) was like wolves but was more armored and had spikes on the knuckles. The next was a child he was small and his armor was the same but less bulky.

" Both subjects Delta and Theta were a team that specialized in assault and data retrieval". Six said and everyone took notice.

" That one is a child what is he doing in battle"! One night elf demanded.

" Theta was skilled into much so the powers to be decided to use him". Six said." Theta was assigned to Delta and while he took the fire Theta acquired Intel for the rebel assholes". Six said back.

" Now, Delta was the strongest and brutal of the Subjects he was a detract assault trooper his armor was twice as strong as Wolf's, in short, he was quite deadly in his own right". Six then showed a video.

**Playing log 357**

" Zero, Delta you're to by time for Theta to gather intelligence on the empires movements in this sector the base is heavily guarded once your inside you'll have over 1,000 forces coming for you make you get it before your overran commanded out". The image of a young man said.

" What a prick they still want us dead with the suicide missions". Delta said **( Delta sounds like North Dakota from RvB).**

" I don't like this idea". Theta said **( Theta sounds like Theta from RvB)**

" We have a mission to do Theta we'll handle the fighting all you have to do is get the data ok". Wolf said kneeling down.

" O-ok big brother". Theta said.

**Playback stopped**

" That's all I'm sharing". Six said.

" Wait what happened to Delta and Theta"! Tyrande demanded.

" They were killed before Wolf attack the main base wait it's better if I show you". Six said and played another one.

**Playing Log 403**

" Find out where Delta and Theta are now". The voice of Wolf came out and there was panic in his voice.

" Wolf I found them". Six said and it was not a good tone.

" Where". Wolf asked. Six remained silent and Wolf snarled.

" They are gone Wolf they didn't make". Six said.

" How". Wolf asked in a deadly tone it sent chills over all the night elves backs.

" Wol-"

**SLAM**

" HOW". He screamed out the agony clear in his voice.

" They used your blood to ma-".

Wolf started to snarl like a wolf and ripped the massive computer off the wall and throw it through a window.

" OH SHIT IT ZERO SHOOT". A male voice said and a bar on the top of the video fell a little. The video slowly turned with them and the men where trembling. Be for they could react Wolf had slammed one man's head on a wall painting it with blood, skull, and brain matter. One tries to run on for Wolf to throw a knife and nail him in the back. The result was the man screaming bloody murder. Wolf walked over to him and picked up the knife out of his back and snap his neck.

Wolf looked down a metal hallway.

**" More pray to slaughter". **He said in a dark tone making every breakout in a cold sweat.

And slaughter he did they saw him butcher anyone he came across. He just killed them pleading begging fell on delph ears, only killing was what he wanted to hear. They all grow sick at what they heard next.

" Subject 0 welcome home as you can see we had to make many sacrifices to ensure the rebellion remains alive". A female voice said all around him.

" Dr, Crane". Wolf said.

Oh, I remember how good you were_"._ She said with a lustful tone." Even now I remember how _hard you _were just like you cried after and during wish it was you well you _know_". Cran said laughter echoed around.

**Playback paused **

Everyone there looked at the AI who was just floating there.

" Sss-she by Elune". Tyrande had her hands over her mouth.

" Raped him and that's one of the reasons he hates being out of his armor and why well he made sure to he punishment fit the crime". Six said to make a few people uncomfortable.

" Meaning"? Cenarius asked the revelation that what happened to his brother made nearly blow up with rage.

**Fast forward log**

" You like rapping well so do they". He said in an emotionless tone holding a naked doctor above some kind of deformed humans each had a lustful look at the doctor. Her face was fresh with tears.

" Please no I'll do anything". She cried and Wolf looked at her.

" Can you alter the past can you bring them back"? He asked her.

" I can't bring back the dead". She said

" You cry now but when I asked you to stop you laughed you LAUGHED I was not even ten yet". He said and dropped her and then grabbed her by her wrist.

" I'm not like you a sick child rapist". He said

" I'm sorry". She told him.

" No, you sorry you got caught I don't have to save nor will I throw you down but remember what I'm doing by letting you go". He dropped her on the ground she looked up at him." I'm already twisted enough but what I want to do is to make you suffer there's a shuttle go on and leave your life is done everyone knows your face and DNA you can't run or hide anywhere and if they don't kill you-you'll be in prison and you'll know what will happen". He said and turned around and walked away.

Click

Wolf turned around and she had a gun aimed right at him.

" I won't spend my life in a cage like an animal". She said and put the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger and her body fell to the ground.

" I know that's why I left you the gun". He said and walked away.

" Why'd you leave her the gun".?Six asked Wolf.

" No, matter what I would do to her killing herself was more painful than anything I could do and she knew it". Wolf said.

" What now theirs the shuttle". He said.

" No, Six I'm not leaving". Wolf said.

" Wait what"? Six asked.

"The last one out gets the lights".

**End Video log playback **

" As you can see Wolf deals with a lot of repressed _feelings_". Six told them. " And he channels that into well you can ask the Satyr's and well the demons". Six said to them. " I don't think that he will never deal with it on his own I mean he is more stubborn than a mule and look the fact is he's out of his armor and well talking to well anybody is a colossal step you would have an easier time moving the moon than getting him out of the armor". He said.

" My brother he has not been sleeping well has he". Cenarius asked.

" Well in the last six weeks we've been here only two times due to his augmentations he is able to survive on only 8 hours of sleep for weeks at a time". Six informed the demigod.

" He needs to sleep more than 2 days it will catch up with him I don't need my brother dying from lack of sleep". Cenarius said.

" Well, I'll leave that up to you to figure ou-". Then he stopped and a screen pulled up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" WOLF WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM". The AI I screamed and Wolf reappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

" What is it"? Wolf asked.

" Two Warden-class dropships just entered our airspace I'm reading an E3N with a lot of C6's, R-C8's, and oh shit a C12 I can't get the transponder ID". Six said and Wolf fists closed.

" Get everyone to shelters and don't come out until after it's safe". Wolf said." Six I'll get-".

" Wait I'm getting hailed from one of the Wardens". Six said making Wolf look at him and Six then looked at Wolf.

" Wolf I know who It is". Six said.

" Who is it"? Wolf asked.

" Ethan".

**End chapter 2**

**Well there is chapter 2 and if you know who is coming to leave a review and more of Wolf past came out and I felt sick writing about rape. Next chapter will have more bloodshed in it. **

**Bman out**


End file.
